Heat wave
by FrozenAngel1992
Summary: The senseis wanted to give our chracters a day off, and with a heat wave...whats the ideal game? Usual pairings except for tenten, well you'll find out later! Garanteed to make you Roar!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Heat wave

HIYA! This is my first Naruto fic! Its kind of random but I like it, I want it to be funny and to try make you laugh! All reviews count! So read and enjoy, oh and I don't mean it to be a one shot, so you can expect more chappies!

A normally bustling village was now deserted. A heat wave had swept over the Leaf Village. Water boiled, mirages tricked the eye. Trees which usually waved were dead still, not even a shake or rustle of the leaves. The wind wasn't there to refresh their faces or to tussle their hair.

It was deathly quiet……….

"AHHHHHHHHH YOUR LATE!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at a retreating silver haired man.

"I was lost on the road of life." Kakashi answered quickly,

"For three hours?"

"Well…I did help a dog with three legs on the way."

Naruto grumbled threats, he couldn't believe what rubbish came out of his sensei's mouth.

Sakura stood up in the shade of an overhanging tree, the shade was only a notch cooler than the blistering ground exposed to the sun.

"How can you shout at a time like this?" She wiped her brow with the back of her hand, "How do you even get the energy to shout?" she added…"Umm kakashi sensei…? I..I cant train in this heat…its just too much"

"I know, I know" Kakashi smiled wagging a finger, "That would just be mean!" His grin grew "That's why I have something special for you today…..call it…..my treat." he paused to let it sink in, "Now, follow me."

Sasuke got up from his position on the floor, his hair was matted, the way it does when you have run your hand through it too many times. He un questionaly walked up to Kakashi who was bracing himself to go.

Sakura automatically followed his lead after Sasuke. She set of after them with a huff.

Naruto followed closely, mostly because of curiosity (and annoyance for being told to move on a day like this) and by Kakashi. He sped of after them.

Kakashi led them to the wood that surrounded the village, and offered shelter from the scorching heat, the trees grew closely together as they weaved in and out of them.

They hopped from branch to branch , the heavy shade let flickers of sun light through the foliage of leaves. Naruto caught up with Kakashi as they continued through the undergrowth. Scenery passed under there quick feet.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked him as he pushed aside some foliage.

"Actually……"Kakashi said, slowing down " Yes we are."

Sakura and Sasuke skidded to a halt behind them, waiting for the next instructions from Kakashi. He looked around,

"From here on we walk…keep quiet" They all noticed the serious edge in his voice. He looked at their faces, all of them resembled the same serious face.

"shh" He put a finger to his lips, and flicked his wrists, indicating for them to follow.

Kakashi scaled a nearby bulky tree and crawled onto a branch hanging over a clearing. Naruto heard chatter and shouting, he followed the noise behind the bushes. He snuck in the bush and peered out into the clearing.

Sakura appeared behind him, and gave him a questionable look, casting her gaze to match Naruto's, Looking out at the scene folding in front of them.

Sakura opened her mouth to shout something, a hand clamped over her mouth. Sasuke appeared behind her quieting her up. He watched what was happening.

Naruto cast his eyes up at Kakashi who was flat on his stomach watching someone intently in the clearing.

Shikamaru was propped on his elbows gazing at the unhurried clouds, he obviously sensed their presence because he turned his head to look at the bushes, he smiled slightly, and returned his gaze upwards again.

Shouting was heard again, Kiba and Lee were in a headlock, a muffled cry of "Springtime…….Youth!" was heard being yelled. Gai sensei was trying to pry them apart. Akamaru was playfully yapping at their feet, snapping at their ankles, wagging his tail and jumping in excitement.

Ino, Hinata and Tenten were sitting in a group talking with Chouji on the outskirts of the group sitting cross legged, eyes cast downwards, complete focus on the crumpled packet of crisps.

Asuma was laughing at Lee and Kiba's tossle, a half burnt cigarette coming out of his mouth to the side. His face turned up in a big grin. Shino and Kurenai sat on the outskirts of the clearing in the shade, watching with interest at the boys fight and Gai trying to stop it.

Gai had his back to the tree which held Kakashi in, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto all watched Kakashi, he didn't move, they all saw his muscles tense………

"AHHHHHHHHHHH HOLY PINK ELEPHANTS!" Gai screamed, flapping his arms wildly running around, his eyes two white circles. Kakashi was on the floor, clutching his sides from the fits of laughter that was building up inside him.

Naruto ran out from hiding and joined Kakashi pointing and laughing at a distressed Gai sensei, the whole group went silent, except from the muffled laughter of Kakashi and Naruto, it seemed to take a while for Gai's outburst to sink in. Asuma roared with everyone else, everyone rushed over to them. Sasuke and Sakura ran out to catch up with everyone.

Gai sensei was doubled over, trying to catch his breath back. The laughter was cut off because Lee made a face that made you feel like you have just kicked a puppy.

'Damn you Kakashi!' Gai yelled mentally, holding a clenched fist in the air, his dark aura smoked around him. 'How dare you sneak up on me!'

Kakashi and the other sensei's separated from everyone to talk quietly away from the teens.

Once everyone had calmed down Naruto went to great everyone, "Hi thick brows! Hi loud guy! Hi Hinata!" Naruto went around in the group, Akamaru's eyes lit up, so many people, he ran through their legs yapping excitedly.

Shikamaru strolled over to the reunion,

"Hey lazy ass!" he heard Naruto yell from somewhere, 'Gods….how troublesome' he thought, 'What an idiot.' Shikamaru scowled, 'And it was so peaceful before he came.'

Kiba and Naruto were already starting a fight when Asuma ambled over to the exited group.

"Hey hey!" He called over the noise, "Now…I bet you are wondering why your sensei's brought you here…right?" Asuma paused,

"Damn right we are!" Naruto called from the crowd.

"heh heh" Asuma smirked, "well I can see your spirited, anyway, all of us thought that we would give you some fun from all that training…Gai!"

Gai called from behind him.

"Can you bring it in!" Asuma turned his head to shout it.

Gai disappeared into the foliage on the outskirts of the clearing, he came back after a while, the top of his head was barely visible behind the wooden structure. He was wheeling in a massive wheel barrow, inside was hundreds of different coloured balloons, all wobbling when the wheel snagged on a stray rock.

He wheeled it over to were Asuma was and took out a pack of face paints from beneath the balloons.

"Now….who's clever and can tell me what we will be doing this afternoon?" Asuma smirked.

Shikamaru lazily raised his hand looking bored, then Lee, then Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Chouji, Kiba, Shino and Sakura, Naruto stood there his brows furrowed as he tried to think.

"Well, at least some of you get it," he cast a look at a distressed Naruto. "heh heh, ill explain anyway…"

Well that's for my first chapter, I hoped you liked it! Ill keep on going if I get a couple of reviews hehe! Tell me if its short/long good/bad tell me! What do you think it is? Hehe!

Frozenangel


	2. Wet wet wet

Chapter 2 : Wet wet wet!

Hiya thanx for the reviews! Im glad you like it, I don't know all the characters yet, im not sure if I should add in Gaara or not….hmmm….anyway, im sure you wanna get on and read the next chapter! Ok here it is!

"Well, at least some of you get it," he cast a look at a distressed Naruto. "heh heh, ill explain anyway…"

Asuma picked up a water filled balloon, and casually tossed it into the air as he talked.

"Now, as you all no, its really, really hot today…and me with all the other sensei's thought that a good game would fill the day nicely, let me explain….we have…lets say one hundred water balloons" He noted the gleam in Naruto's eyes " And we have the woods around us, we have devised a game of two teams, each team has a certain number of balloons…the whole point is to hit each team member, the first team to get all their opponents out wins!"

He let his words sink in, "Now…any questions?……..oh and you Shikamaru have to play." He added before Shikamaru could deny playing, he heard him grumble something like 'how troublesome.'

A hand shot up, "Yes Ino?"

"Who will pick the teams?" she asked, everyone started whispering underneath there breath.

"Yes, I thought this would come up…well we thought that you could pick yourselves, hmmm….seven boys and four girls…..eleven……two girls on each team, boys have to work it out among themselves, I want a mix of groups!"

He turned back to Kakashi, Gai and Kurenai, "Well this will be interesting." Kakashi watched the teens with curiosity.

"Oh, what Asuma sensei forgot to tell you…" Kurenai's voice went over the noise of the group, "Is that you can use your jutsu or any techniques, I don't want any fights or purposely hurting anyone else…you can use anything which you think might help your chances of winning!"

The noise grew back again as the girls and boys separated themselves into their groups.

"Hey, im not going with him!" Naruto shouted

"Like I want to go with you idiot" Sasuke's voice shouted back.

Ino and Sakura were both fighting to be on Sasuke's team, Naruto, fighting his way to get next to Shikamaru, since he knows that he's a tactical genius.

"Ok sorted?" Asuma returned, "Now I want to no who's in what team so I can write it down on this piece of paper, we will be supervising and seeing who was hit so you cant cheat….now the fun bit! Pick team names!"

"Naruto X!"

"HELL NO!"

"Ino pig's team!"

"Big forehead squad!"

"How about……Rock n Roll!

"NO Lee"

"Ok, lets do this a little at a time…who's on who's team?" Asuma butted in.

Naruto Sasuke

Shikamaru Sakura

Ino TenTen

Shino Rock Lee

Hinata Kiba/ Akamaru

Chouji

"Of course one team will have a one player advantage on the other, but we got some pretty powerful people on a team." He smiled at his own thoughts, "Now….we can do the team names."

He looked over the piece of paper and passed it back to the other sensei's. They looked over it.

"Hmmm yes this will be interesting." Kakashi said to himself.

"Have you decided?" Asuma bellowed over the clamour.

"The first team…?"

"Naruto X!" Naruto shouted.

"Nooo" they said in union

"It'll be Team Kyuubi." Shino said suddenly, Naruto lapsed into silence, giving him a suspicious look 'Does he know?' He thought, 'Shino is a weird one.'

Kakashi glanced at the unreadable Shino, the same thoughts were going through his mind.

"OK! And the next team?"

A couple of whispers later…

"Team Bring it!"

"Noo..they shouted at Lee

Akamaru barked a couple of times…

"Akamaru says Team Silver Wolf…"

Sasuke shrugged, not really caring about the name, just waiting to get started.

"ummm ok you will go with that then!" Asuma scribbled on top of the list of names. "Great!" he clapped his hands together, "You each have a hide out or den were you meet up, think of tactics you know, all that stuff, you get two sensei's to check up on each team, MAJOR ONE RULE YOU CANNOT BREAK!" Asuma's change in tone took them all by surprise "NO ONE THROWS A WATER BALLOON AT SENSEI'S!"

Sasuke smirked, Naruto laughed, "Well, we can always make an exception for Gai sensei yeah?" He laughed with everyone else. "We will give you your balloons and of you go! Have fun!"

"We are relying on your tactics Shikamaru" Ino said to him. "We all no what your like you can be in hiding to capture peoples shadows, that's a good advantage to us!" Ino laughed

Shikamaru couldn't help but think 'How troublesome.'

Yay second one done! Hope you guys liking it! Took me ages! I'm not sure were this stories going, the next chapter will be harder to do because I'll have to think of tactics AHHHHH any ideas to help me! Please! Ok thanx for the reviews! Oh and I know this is shorter than the previous chapter! The third one will probably be the longest! Keep reading!

Frozenangel


	3. Let the games begin

Chapter 3 : Let the games begin!

Hiya again, I think this will be my hardest chapter to do..hmm I have to plan this, and be clever….gods I have no hope heehee! Ill give it a go anyway, so if this is worse than the other two ahhh iv tried. Ok read and review!

Shikamaru couldn't help but think 'How troublesome.'

"Team Kyuubi!" Asuma yelled at the team "Come over here!"

Naruto led the way to Asuma, "I will be telling you which sensei's you will have, Team Kyuubi will have Kakashi and Me!" He laughed, "Team Silver Wolf has Gai and Kurenai! They will lead you to your main den, neither of us know were each others is, so its fare, we cant help you that much."

They broke up into the two teams.

"Hey, hey! Lets get started!" Naruto yelled punching the air, forgetting about the heat wave and how tired he was, "Sasuke I'm gone-a Kick your ass!" He yelled triumphantly, sycing himself up to the challenge.

Shikamaru appeared behind him and grabbed his blonde hair dragging him back to were the group was stationed.

"Right, you wearisome lot" Asume clapped his hands together, "Kakashi will escort you to your main den, right?" He gave a side glance at a bored looking jounin, his eyes cast downwards at a small folded book held open between his fingers.

"Yeah yeah" Kakashi answered, "Keep up you don't want the other team to no which way we are going, try not to leave tracks Asume, your bringing the ammo?"

Asume nodded and was gone in a wisp of dust, he landed on the other side next to Kurenai and Gai, he whispered in there ear then looked back to collect the balloons.

Naruto had to tear his eyes away from the other group, Ino Shino had already set of after Kakashi. Hinata trailed behind with Naruto, nudging him on the shoulder to bring him up to date on what's happening. He gave her a quick smile and then set of after his moving team.

Now from Team Silver Wolf's point of view

Sasuke listened closely to the main teachings Kurenai was telling them, looking over his team mates faces as they all had a gleam in there eye to let the games begin.

Lee had a serious 'the worlds going to end if we don't win' expression etched in his face.

Kiba stared un interested at the Sensei, Gai set up the balloons he was going to take in a clever jutsu that was specially made for this purpose.

"Now I will show you you're base, right!" Kurenai smiled, turning her body on the group and jumping into the forest the opposite direction in which Team Kyuubi left of.

They sped high speed into the depth of the woodland, trees grew narrower and leaves blocked out most of the wild sun's rays. Sasuke followed closest behind Kurenai with Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru, Lee and Tenten.

The journey seemed to last for a long time, weaving in and out of dry parched tree trunks, the air was still, the forest seemed to hum.

Kurenai skidded to a halt beside a fallen tree, she jumped over it and landed with a thump on some rock, cracks and holes dotted the area, loads of secret tunnels and hiding places riddled the surroundings. They each made the leap over the fallen trunk landing curiously on the hard surface.

Kurenai put her hands on her hips, flicking her black hair out of her eyes she nodded at Team Silver Wolf..

"This will be your den, know your surroundings, scout the area, get a good idea of land form and your advantages and disadvantages, you can or don't want to use this place but we advise you to do it, you wouldn't want to waste time on finding a descent place.

Gai sensei will be here in a second, I'll leave you to get to business." She hopped onto the fallen log and waited silently watching the actions of the team.

Akamaru sniffed the ground following his nose around the area, Kiba's brow was furrowed,

"Hey! Who's the team leader?" He shouted across the rocky hide-out.

They all stopped and turned, Sakura piped up, "Sasuke kun of course!"

Sasuke kept to himself resuming to his scouting. Kiba scowled, Lee looked questionably at the rest.

"Well….whoever can come up with good strategy and fighting skills should do it!" Lee shouted at them, looking over at Sasuke. Akamaru barked his agreement. Kiba's scowl turned worse.

"Fine…we'll take orders from the loner over there." He crossed his arms and winked at Sasuke, he flashed his fangs in a grin.

"Akamaru can you explore the tunnels underground, kiba scout the edge of our hideout, Sakura find blind spots in our vision and set up ambush attacks and watch outs….Lee you'll be one of the main gaurds and attacks of the balloons…Tenten your sneak attack, a backup batch if you can find a chance to get them from behind…." Sasuke didn't waste anytime sorting everyone out, Akamaru set of to work sniffing in and out of tunnels. Sasuke jumped off after Kiba so that he can get a rough idea of the area.

"I want all of you to explore the area, we all need the advantage!" He called, turning his head whilst jumping over the fallen trunk and disappeared from view.

Gai turned up a minute later a shimmer chakra surrounding the 50 odd water balloons which hovered in the air around him he slowly lowered them to the ground Tenten looked them over, she gazed over the crater filled den, strategy buzzed in her brain to see were was the best place to keep the limited amount of ammo.

Gai wiped sweat beads of his forehead and joined Kurenai on the fallen trunk.

"This'll be interesting." he noted,

"Hmm." Kurenai nodded in agreement.

They waited until every team member was back from their assigned jobs, Gai jumped down and landed behind Lee. Kurenai followed suit.

They said one simple line…

"Let the games begin!" they said in union.

Team kyuubi

They headed further away from the clearing jumping from branch to branch legs pumping to follow Kakashi's lead. They ran in silence for a while, Hinata taking up the rear of the moving team. Kakashi hooked his arm on an overhanging branch and swung himself upwards into the tree tops, Shikamaru came to a halt and followed with the rest, weaving in and out of the kindling propelling themselves higher on the thick trunk tree.

Kakashi crouched on one of the hidden branches stopping to wait for the Team, they each dropped onto the branch crouching onto the wide cracked surface.

"Why the hell are we here?" Naruto inquired above the rest.

"hehe, I thought you'd ask that….well it may not look much but this is your base…" Kakashi swiped his arm around to show them the area, "Well," He smiled, "The base is technically not here," he turned around and hopped onto a higher branch a small opening which was hidden from first glance, he pushed aside the camouflage and pointed promptly at the small gap, "This is your den, inside is a open space the perfect size to keep all of you."

He landed back down on the branch, "I'm sure all of you guys already no how to collect your Chakra into your feet to scale the tree quickly, you have an advantage here….you have control of the height you can move quickly through tree tops, plus you have a chance for bombing the 'enemy'. So…once Asuma sensei comes we will tell you when to begin, I

advise you scout the area and find ambush points and get to know your territory so that you have a ruff idea…well then that is everything to say, u best get some things sorted out yeah?"

"Right! Naruto beamed punching the air.

"Shikamaru should be our team leader! He is so clever!" Chouji added to the group.

Shikamaru scowled 'Why me..' but to see the look on his best friends face he just _had_ to agree with him. "Yeah whatever." He waved the comment away.

"So…._commander..._what shall we do?" Ino asked with unnecessary innocence. Shino looked blank, awaiting the main strategy plan from Shikamaru.

"Hmm…Shino, I want your bugs to explore the surroundings and keep watch, set traps along the branches and along the ground keep them hidden….Ino I want you to scout as well and find the best spots for visual advantages for us…Chouji, your our main hit point so I want you to search the grounds, note if there are leaves and how closely the trees grow together…Hinata, I want you to be a look out get to know the area well, we will be relying on you….right urr Naruto, you will also be one of our attackers and spies….wait….you cant be a spy, you were bright orange and your too loud… I have already thought of 100 advantages and tactics we can use."

"yeah!" Naruto gave a good guy pose with a thumbs up, Just happy for being in attack.

Kakashi appeared holding his 'Come Come Paradise' book, his eyes cast downwards uninterested in other proceedings.

Asuma hopped onto the branch, a horde of wobbling balloons floating beside him, he winked at Shikamaru.

"So, I heard that you will be leading yeah?" Asuma turned to Shikamaru, a cigarette coming out the side of his mouth.

Shikamaru nodded, he indicated with his index finger were to place the floating bombs without a word.

"I want to separate the batch of bombs into piles hidden in to selected trees around our territory," Shikamaru shrugged as he jumped of the branch and disappeared to look for the certain trees.

Asuma, Kakashi and Naruto were left in the main branches when Hinata jumped down from the above branch she crouched on the wood.

"Were is Shikamaru-Kun?" She asked at no one in particular (cough cough Naruto cough)

"Oh...he went to find some tree things do to…something." Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Hinata sweat dropped…'How could I be angry at a face like that..' She blushed at her thoughts.

"Hinata kun are you alright?" Naruto asked innocently after noticing her red cheeks on her usual pale skin tone.

"y..yeah thanks for asking Naruto Kun." She gave a shy smile.

"Ahh young love, I remember you to be a ladies man yourself Kakashi!" Asuma broke the Kawaii moment with a chortle.

Kakashi jumped from his stance and landed with a blur behind Asuma, he knocked his head to the side with his knuckles, "Baka." Kakashi answered simply.

Naruto gave a cheeky grin completely ignoring the first part of Asuma's sentence.

"Hey hey Kakashi san! Were you really?" He shouted at the Jounin.

Kakashi sighed, mentally wishing that Asuma hadn't opened his big mouth and given him the trouble of answering the pesky Fox boy.

"WELL WELL?" Naruto shouted impatiently curious to know about his past.

Kakashi stared at Naruto without blinking, "I have know reason to answer that…"

Asuma chuckled, "He's a player." He leaned in on Naruto's ear and whispered loudly from behind his hand, making sure a certain jounin would hear. Kakashi halted in his tracks, he slowly turned his head, a piercing stare cut the atmosphere like a knife through butter. Asuma quivered under the intensity of it.

Ino and Chouji jumped onto the branch.

"Hey! We….." Ino cut herself off, she looked at the scene in front of her it was deathly quiet Kakashi was glaring at Asuma who's face wanted to cry and laugh at the same time, which resulted in a amusing expression. Naruto was looking confused and Hinata was staying out the way trying to blend in with the background. Even Chouji could sense the tension in the air, he could practically see it, never had he seen Kakashi pissed, or even glare before!

"Uhh right……" Ino broke the silence impossible for her to be quiet for a long time, "Were is that lazy ass we call a leader?"

"Oh that's nice…"Shikamaru's voice dripped with sarcasm entered the conversation. He appeared from behind a tree trunk, strolling over to the 'happy family'.

"Hey speak of the devil!" Ino yelled watching the muttering chounin walk over.

"Asuma sensei, can you follow me with the ammo…" Asuma, happy to get away from the flying daggers coming from Kakashi, he hopped away after Shikamaru.

They got their ammo sorted and posts, Shikamaru would be at the outside post with Chouji, since he can work with him. Shino reported back his bugs hidden around the area so that they will get a warning before Team Silver Wolf attacks.

Naruto would be in the centre Ino also being in a hidden attack to capture them in her special jutsu.

Kakashi and Asuma said in union as Team Kyuubi was about to kick off.

"Let the games begin!"

HIYA! This took a while to type so I hope you like it! I wasn't sure about the 'Kun' 'san' stuff so ill be grateful if you guys tell me! Thanx! Yer so I hope you liked it, im rubbish at keeping anime secrets…I wana tell you soooo bad! AHHHH its..no….cant say, sorry, you have to keep reading and watch me torture myself! Lol

Frozenangel


	4. Tactics and Water!

Chapter 4: Tactics and Water!

Yo, this is my fourth chapter thanks for all your reviews (again!) I'm chuffed now J Right so let me get on with it, im sure you don't want to be delayed any further hehe! Gods, its going to my head!.

The games begun,

"Everyone positions!" Shikamaru yelled at his team mates they rushed off to their dedicated piles of balloons, Shino had a couple of his balloons strapped in his coat hidden for a sneak attack, Ino automatically hid herself at the outskirts of the clearing sitting cross legged on a thinly non noticeable branch.

Chouji put on a determined face, he wiped his brow, the sun had gotten to him the most.

Shino flicked his wrist at Shikamaru through the bustle of leaves that separated them that was the signal. Shikamaru sent the signal to the members of the team they all nodded understandingly, Shino had sensed the other team using his bugs to send him the warning. Shikamaru smiled cunningly, they had no clue what they were in for…

Sasuke sped across the ground, a couple of balloons strapped to his legs and waist, of course you had to be a fool to go into enemy territory without research about the area, but of course they didn't know where the enemy was.

Kiba led the way moving from the earth to the tree branches, following his nose were he caught the slightest scent of the other team. Akamaru was behind him with Tenten, the weapons master she would give them an advantage with aim and accuracy. She followed Kiba through the forest, she had her share of water bombs plus with her weapons her mission was to find the other teams balloons and burst them, but she new that wouldn't be easy.

"So, what's happening with you and Neji anyway?" Kiba asked out the blue,

"Huh?" Tenten was took off guard, Kiba suddenly asked her such an unnatural question.

He smirked, "Nah, I just thought id tease you a bit," He flashed his canines in a grin, "But…considering that answer I would think I was right yeah?" Kiba turned his back to her as he smelt the air again.

"What!" Tenten yelled suddenly getting annoyed, "There is absolutely nothing going on!" Her face went red.

Kiba turned his head again, "So that's why you spend so much time together then?" He asked purposely sounding innocent.

"That's training!" Tenten was fuming, "Why do you care then dog boy?" she raged at him.

"huh, just thought id make conversation…actually…" He snorted, Akamaru followed closely by him sniffing the forest floor.

"hmm…that's not something to talk about, and anyway, do you like anyone dog boy?" Tenten asked coolly, but unable to wipe the blush which was stuck on her face.

"Nah, but…" He turned around to meet her eyes, "There is so much more…" He leaned in closer to her, she blushed more, locking her gaze with his until they were inches apart, he whispered………….."Fun In Teasing YOU!"

Kiba roared at her expression, his mouth turned up in a big grin, he gripped his stomach from the pain of laughing. Tenten grew rapidly pissed, he made a fool of her! 'The bastard!' she thought angrily.

She glared daggers at him, but this only made him laugh more,

"You…..should HAHAHAH….have…..seen…HAHAHA.. your face!" He gasped through the fits of laughter. Tenten took out her short dagger, and then re-thinking for a bigger pointier object.

She smashed a fist into the side of his head knocking him over onto the dirt and leaves, a black aura was surrounding her, Kiba backed away on the ground 'shit…iv done it now.'

"KIBAAA" Tenten growled from behind the thickest of her aura, Akamaru whined at Tenten.

"What's going on here?" A voice interrupted them

'Oh thank god thank you soo much!' Kiba thought as he saw the person come into his vision. Lee jumped in behind Kiba obviously sensing his distress.

"What's going on here?" He asked again, seeing Tenten look so...so…evil…

"HIM.." she pointed a shaky finger at Kiba, who tried to put on a face of blamelessness.

"Ummm…." Lee began, not wanting to know what was going on, "Sasuke wants to know if you found a scent yet?" He asked ready to leave because Tenten was really freaking him out, "Look," he added "I don't know what's been going on…but…this is SO IMPORTANT!" he shouted pulling the good guy pose flashing his teeth.

"Umm…not yet.." Kiba whimpered.

"Urr…Tenten do you want another mission?" Lee asked quietly.

"No" she answered simply, 'I'm going to make him pay…' she thought to herself even though he could see it in her eyes.

Sakura was with Sasuke getting the balloons ready for combat, some were hidden amongst the holes and crevices in the rock. He already had a ruff idea of the surroundings and had sent Kiba and Tenten to catch which way the other team was and had also sent off Lee to report on the progress. Sakura worked quietly and determinedly with Sasuke.

Sasuke hopped away with some balloons strapped to him, he came back now and again to check up on the situation.

"Yo, you want to do something else?" Sasuke appeared behind her, shocking her she nearly dropped a cloud patterned balloon.

"Ye..yes Sasuke-kun?" She stuttered.

"I want you to set line traps along the trees and forest floor touch sensitive." he added blankly, "That is, if you want to."

"Yeah yeah sure I will." she smiled up at him.

Shino read his bugs vibrations, he could understand what they were trying to say.

"They say….a girl with a boy…..and a dog." Shino said simply listening to the bugs around his hand.

"That's defiantly Kiba!" Naruto said proud of himself for working that out.

"The girl could be either Sakura or Tenten, Shino can you ask them if the girl has a big forehead?" Ino asked plainly.

Shikamaru waved her comment away, "Do they have any of there ammo on them?"

Shino emitted low vibrations from his throat at the crawling bugs on his fingertips.

"They say that the girl is carrying weapons and some balloons, a green boy came as well but he left." Shino translated for the group.

"Hmm…that sounds like Tenten, she's obviously trying to find our stash of balloons and burst them…Kiba is known for his brilliant smelling technique, he's probably trying to smell us out…but that's probably…"

They all looked at the genius chounin, 'probably' that thought in union, he worked out everything that they were doing!

"Hinata come with me.." Shikamaru indicated with his hand, he jumped to the next branch, "You lot stay here till we report back," He strapped on a couple of balloons and set off.

Hinata hesitated, 'Why does he want me with him?' she asked herself. But set off reluctantly after him. They jumped from branch to branch in silence until Shikamaru halted her by putting a hand up, then a finger to his lips 'shhh'.

Hinata nodded she hopped onto the branch and crouched next to him then followed his gaze to the spot were two individuals could be seen.

'It seems that Kiba hasn't noticed us because he's being pre-occupied' Shikamaru thought 'We have to strike now before he does.'

Hinata saw Kiba dodging flying daggers aimed at his head. Tenten stood their growling at him.

"Bastard!" They heard her yell.

"Wow wow calm down it was only a joke!" Kiba leaped out the way of another wizzing Kunai.

"It wasn't funny!" She took a shuriken off her back and let it spin towards him.

"Fuck!" Kiba shouted jumping in the air to pass it.

Shikamaru pulled a face, 'we could just leave them to kill each other' he thought to himself.

He turned to Hinata who was watching the fight with great interest,

"When I signal, jump around to the other side of them and ill give you a second signal ill use my shadownojutsu to get Tenten you hit Kiba with the balloons got it?" he whispered quickly.

She nodded at him and waited with concentration at his movements.

Tenten through down some Makabishi towards his feet. Akamaru growled as Kiba jumped back to avoid it.

"God damnit! Were on the same team!" he shouted at her.

Tenten snorted, she ran towards Kiba a Kunai grasped in her hand. Kiba stretched out his hand and caught the Kunai whilst still in her hand, he squeezed harder, blood dripped down his arm.

Shikamaru flicked his wrist and Hinata jumped around the fight and onto the other side, Shikamaru made his way into the shadows.

"Wha…what?" Tenten asked startled, he didn't dodge it or strike back, his eyes flinched with pain.

"Look.Im sorry ok? I didn't think you would be that upset." His face winced again at his hand being cut.

Tenten stood still with shock and respect, a smile twitched at the edges of her mouth,

"You know. I really wanted to kill you." She smiled

"Huh" He choked out a laugh, "Well, I did kinda get that impression!" Kiba joked. Akamaru barked warningly at Kiba.

Shikamaru flicked his wrist again.

Tenten began to shake unable to move against the jutsu, Kiba stood on alert. Hinata threw a bomb directly behind Kiba to hit his back ,Akamaru jumped up and pushed Kiba out the way of eviction.

'Damn it! I missed my chance, I really have to stop watching soaps, those two got me hooked.' Shikamaru thought angrily to himself.

He stayed were he was using his shadow jutsu to trap Tenten, he slowly took out a strapped on balloon, moving her arm as well.

'shit' Tenten cursed in her head, 'I'm vulnerable, ill have to rely on Kiba.' She grunted with the strain.

Kiba saw the two attacks, he didn't know if their were more ambushes going to come or how many of them surrounded them. He didn't even have any balloons to carry because his nails were to sharp to hold them with.

Akamaru growled in the direction of Hinata, she moved to a different spot...always on the move to try confuse the keen smelling dog.

She let fly a kunai which skimmed his shoulder, then jumped around to hide her position again.

"Shit!" He cursed, he circled around trying to catch her position, he glanced over at Tenten who was trembling, her eyes in shock.

"Move!" he yelled frustrated. She gritted her teeth in aggravation.

'You stupid baka, don't you see that I'm under control.' she thought angrily.

Hinata watched Kiba flick Kunai's in his hands through the leaves, he let one or two loose very close to were Hinata was, it whistled by her head. Hinata let loose another kunai at Kiba from behind him, he jumped in the air and span landing so that he faced the attack.

She shot a dagger at Tenten, mostly to see what Kiba would do, of course she didn't aim it critically just to her shoulder or arm. His eyes caught the gleam of it as it shot past him and towards a shaken Tenten, she looked it straight down.

Kiba leaped with a grunt towards the path of the flying dagger, he landed in front of her, face grimaced for the pain to come shortly at him. Her eyes widened, 'Is this the cocky loud mouthed Kiba that I know?'

Shikamaru used this as a decoy to attack, even though he wanted to see what would happen and really didn't want to upset the moment. He lobbed the balloon at Tenten's back, she froze.

Kiba held out his hand gritting his teeth as the Kunai pierced his skin in his soft palm

He grunted. Tenten felt cold on her back Shikamaru smirked 'that was easy' he saw the patch on her wet back were it struck.

Kiba wheeled around and saw the pieces of colourful shreds of balloon and Tenten looking taken aback.

He pulled the Kunai from his hand in front of her, blood seeped down his arm and dropped onto the ground, he clenched his fists.

"Bastard!" Kiba roared. He lunged into the trees forgetting about Hinata. Shikamaru jumped away, Kiba was hot on his tail, ripping apart branches which got in the way.

Tenten was released from the shadow jutsu she stumbled on her feet, touching her wet back cautiously, her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach.

'Damn I'm the first one to go…how humiliating…I hope Kiba is alright….' she looked around, she sensed a presence.

Gai was standing leaning against the tree behind her, he smiled warmly at his student.

"You were watching this whole time?" she asked tiredly. He nodded and walked over to her.

"Look, don't take it bad ok?" He answered the thoughts in her mind, "Its not humiliating, if that's what your thinking.." he told her patting her on the shoulder.

"I feel so pathetic Gai sensei, I mean…I knew that there will be one person to go first but I didn't think I was that weak to let it happen to me.." she answered truthfully .

"Hehe," he laughed "Your not weak, you just ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time, and if I'm not mistaken that Kiba boy is out to avenge you..hehehe" He chuckled, "Know if got to go and see what the outcome of their fight will be! Ahhh the fresh flames of youth!" And with that he disappeared in a whirl of dust.

Tenten pulled herself together and followed the path which Kiba and Shikamaru left of at.

Hinata watched until Tenten left the site, she turned back and sped back to the base to tell the rest what happened.

Shikamaru hopped through the branches, he heard Kiba and Akamaru behind him.

'Damn, I don't want another fight, plus he seems really pissed off… need to lose him somehow…' he heard Kiba bawl curses at him. He looped his arm on a overhanging branch and swung himself up.

He flipped around and ran in the opposite direction higher than Kiba's level of the branches.

'shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit' he thought quickly, stepping fast from branch to branch. Kiba shot up through the twigs and branched landing in front of Shikamaru who skidded to a halt.

His eyes gleamed. Cracking his knuckled together he jumped up and pulled his arm back into a fist, leaping toward the lazy nin. Shikamaru stepped out the way as Kiba flew past him hitting the trunk of a tree blowing a hole in the wood. He growled. Akamaru lunged at him teeth bared.

"Hey! Why you so pissed anyway?" He yelled at him as he flipped up to dodge a side kick.

"You took…" He jumped "Down my team mate……" he gritted his teeth showing his fangs, "Like a Coward!" He brought his foot around and smacked the side of Shikamaru, sending him flying crashing into thick branches his back bare to the impact. His eyebrows knotted together with the shaking pain.

Kiba stood their panting one eye closed.

"You wont hit me again." Shikamaru said bluntly.

"Heh…" he laughed, "Stop your talking _genius_!" His face twisted with a sneer.

Tenten could hear the commotion ringing through the forest, she followed the crashes and curses till she saw the back of Kiba and Akamaru sending Kunai's at a dodging Shikamaru.

'So it was him who got me.' She thought, she new that she couldn't get involved anymore,

"Crap…" she whispered under her breath. She shouted out at Kiba which made him turn around quickly and caught site of her face.

"See…I hope you will be able to forgive me now.." He said with his back now turned away from her, not trusting Shikamaru to let his eyes off him.

"And I'm not the sentimental type…so think this as a one time thing, its rare for me…" he said again twisting his head around just so she could see him smirk.

She smiled then cast her eyes down to his bleeding hand, there's not much she can do now but she'll do something. Taking bandages out of her back pocket bag she held in her hand and jumped forward, stepping next to Kiba. She took his hand without saying anything.

Kiba looked confused at her holding his hand warmly.

"Wh.."

"Don't ask" She interrupted. Tenten pulled out the bandages and roughly rapped the bandages around the wound putting pressure on it enough so that it would slow the bleeding and hopefully pull the skin together so that it would heal. The white of it was already stained red.

She let go of his hand. Kiba's features softened…

"And I thought you were going soft on me then..!" he smirked flexing his hand, examining it.

"Hei, there's only so much I can do now, but I can always help out a team mate!" She smiled looking straight ahead at Shikamaru.

"You two done?" He shouted. Tenten jumped away into the side lines catching a glimpse of Gai move fast in the tree leaves.

Shikamaru ran into the shadows crouching down on the balls of his feet. He waited patiently to see what move Kiba would do. 'He would be a fool to come into the shadows' He thought. 'Plus, he cant carry the balloons that well' It all seemed to be an advantage to him. He squatted there unwearyingly.

Kiba grunted, I cant go there. He whipped out three kunai's in his fingers shooting them at him. Shikamaru rolled to his side, jumped up and through up his arm to protect his face as it buried itself deep in his arm muscle.

He gasped with the piercing, pulling it out quickly he ripped off a part of his shirt and wrapped it tightly around his arm.

"So…I guess I did hit you." Kiba laughed.

Shikamaru laughed before turning into a puff of smoke.

"What the fuck!" Kiba yelled at the empty space.

"He used a Henge!" Tenten shouted.

Kia wheeled around blindly, circling looking for the lazy nin which hid somewhere.

Hinata got back to the plotting group, well, not really they were teasing Naruto who was shouting at them getting angry.

"N..naruto-kun?" Hinata appeared, losing her confidence back to her shy stutter.

"Yo, how'd it go? Were is that lazy ass?" Naruto asked forgetting about the other teams insults.

"I..I'll tell you all," she said at them all, the attention was kind of nerving for her.

The team looked expectantly at her.

"W..well, Shikamaru-kun got Tenten in the b..back with a balloon, a..and Kiba-kun went really mad and ran after him…" She summarized through her stuttering.

"Nice one lazy ass!" Naruto said to an absence Shikamaru. Hinata looked worried still..

"N...Naruto-kun…I…I don't think Kiba kun will be so easy to beat," She new cause he was her team mate, "I mean, he really did look fuming." She added quietly.

"Heh." Naruto laughed ignoring her last comment "Shikamaru isn't so hard to beat either, him being a genius an all!" He shouted confidently.

"Well, lets find out shall we?" Ino said to the group, "Hinata, can you show us the way?" She tried not to be loud, like she always was.

"Sure.." She jumped to the next surface with the team behind her.

"Were the hell are you!" He shouted at the empty space. Tenten new that he had to be close by, but were?

Shikamaru spied through the branches at the pair, 'how troublesome' Kiba smelt a trace of Shikamaru's scent pass by him.

"There!" He spun around and flicked a Shuriken at the leaves.

Shikamaru jumped down onto the battle ground again just missing the cold edges of the weapon.

He smirked, 'so…he isn't as slow as I thought.' He crouched into a stance. Sending his shadow across the wood and straight for Kiba's body.

He jumped back in time from it trapping him.

"You gotta do better than that!" He smiled, growing his claws longer he slashed them at Shikamaru aiming for his chest his hand went right through……..

Kiba paused looking back were Shikamaru was supposed to be. A small puff of smoke emitted from that spot.

He roared "Fucking hell!" Kicking the trunk of a tree, sending a deep crack down the wood. He squeezed his hands into a fist, fresh blood began again, staining his Jacket and clothes again.

Akamaru whined up at him. Tenten rushed over landing behind him with a 'thud.'

He banged his fist down, frustrated and pissed off.

"Calm yourself Kiba!" Tenten said to him. He turned around.

Her eyes widened with surprise, his eyes were glazed over and red, trying to hold them back he turned around.

"K…Kiba?" She asked nervously.

"Ill hurt that coward so bad he wont no which way to walk cause his head will be too far up his own arse!" He yelled.

Tenten laughed, 'Yep…same old Kiba!' she thought relieved.

"Hey, let me get that for you," She stepped forward and unravelled his old bandages, he let her without fuss. "You shouldn't get yourself so worked up about it ya know!" She scolded him.

"Yeah…I know!" He smiled, putting his other arm behind his head. She tightened the pressure then let go of his scarred hand.

"Yo…" He said to her, turning around and gave her a real innocent face with smile on his face, " Neji's a lucky guy…"

Silence…………..

"You stupid BAKA there's nothing going on!" She shouted, but smiling at the same time.

He laughed as he saw a blush spreding across her face.

"Wait…I take it back, I want to kill you now!" She landed a playful punch on the side of his face.

He stepped to the side, catching her hand.

"Lets get back to the rest!" He grinned again. Turning around he hopped away into the trees. Followed closely by a smiling weapons master.

Ok ok, this was like a long chapter! I got carried away with it! I just wanted to experiment with the oddest coupling Kiba and Tenten! I hope it worked out alright, Heehee I like taking risks! So tell me wacha think and I will be oh so grateful! And ill tell you what Shikamaru did to get away! Mwahahahaha (Its not that bad really)

R&R

Frozenangel1992


	5. The Sand nins

Chapter 5: The Sand Nins 

Hi, this is the next chappy and you sort of have an idea with the chapter title and everything, so…read and enjoy!

Shikamaru ran through the tree coverings, so what he had to give up his pride, reputation to get away from the wrath of a pissed off Dog boy. He had legged it when he used a henge to occupy Kiba.

As he ran he glanced to his side, a blur of orange, white dark blue sped past. He skidded to a halt knowing those colours easily.

"Oi you lot!" he shouted to the blurs which were behind him.

They stopped and turned around seeing their Lazy nin standing their looking flustered, a hand resting on his hip.

"Hey! Its lazy ass!" Naruto pointed laughing, jumping over to him he smiled jokingly. "Why you here, arnt you supposed to be fighting Kiba kun?" He asked.

Shikamaru snorted not wishing to tell Naruto his 'great escape'. It would be so much simpler to say that Kiba had to look after Tenten or something…

"Hey!" Ino shouted over, "We missed you Shika-kun!" Ino grinned.

Shikamaru scowled 'woman…' he thought coldly, glaring at a blond haired girl run over to him and poke him in the ribs.

"Hey, oi!" He pushed her hand away. Hinata gave him a questioning look, the what-happened-when-I-left-and-why-are-you-here kinda look.

They looked at each other getting an unspoken understanding, Shikamaru turned around.

"Hey..umm I wana get as far away as I possibly can…so...I don't get the crap beeten out of me." He said boredly. Glancing over at his shoulder were he had come from.

He heard a definite roar echo through the trees.

"Well..that's my cue to leave!" He jumped back heading for the base. They all gave each other a questioning look. Only Hinata had a rough idea of what Shikamaru was doing.

They followed in persoot of his quick, very very very quick running.

Sasuke saw Kiba and Tenten running towards him, jumping onto the crack riddled rocks.

"Im out." She said simply before Sasuke could ask her anything. He sighed and looked away.

'Damn, I have to rethink this..' he thought, "Tell me, what happened?" he asked finally, looking at a stoney faced Tenten.

Kiba sat down and cradled his arm whilst Tenten explained what happened. Akamaru sat at his feet, nudging his hand in comfort. When she got to the bit about Shikamaru leaving by using a henge no jutsu he shouted out,

"And I would have beaten that bastards ass!" He interrupted, glowering at the thought.

Tenten smiled knowingly and continued, her story interrupted only at the points that Kiba shouted out snide remarks.

Sasuke took the information quietly nodding at the right points. 'Shit, were behind.' he thought.

Turning his back on them he lowered his head in thought.

"Right, since we have suffered one loss, we cant risk anything and everything has to be planned." he turned his head, "Kiba are you fit to fight?" he asked.

"Hei," he nodded his head in return. "I cant attack with balloons though, my nails risk them bursting."

"That's why you will be in attack and the most venerable since you cant eliminate the enemy team. But you can still be a decoy to them whilst me and Sakura go in, Tenten, since you are eliminated you cannot interfere, but you can serve as a good medical aid if needed."

Sakura jumped next to Sasuke. "Its done Sasuke-kun!" she smiled, her grin broke when she saw the pair ninja's in front of her. "Urr. …what happened?" She asked concerned.

"Feh, its to long to explain…Tenten has been eliminated." Sasuke said blankly. Sakura gasped, she new someone would be eliminated but Tenten? 'How humiliating' she pitied Tenten.

" She doesn't need pity Sakura, leave her with what pride she has left." Sasuke looked at Sakura. She blushed with embarrassment.

"Since this unexpected turn of events, I think I have a plan." They huddled together, "Right Kiba…….." he turned it into a hushed whisper.

Shikamaru reached the main tree panting. Hinata stopped by him with Ino who was complaining about being dragged around the whole forest, Naruto and Shino who crouched beside him.

"Lets not ask yeah?" Naruto said amused.

"Hmm, well obviously they will want to attack any time soon. So I say we head out to them and do it as a fair fight!" Naruto shouted teeth showing in a big grin.

"Baka." Ino said hitting him on the head.

"Actually he may have a point there.." Shikamaru added quietly. Ino turned startled.

"You don't actually…this idiot?" Her eyes wide, pointing at Naruto with an accusing finger.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled.

"Look.." Shikamaru butted in, "I said you had a _point_, so don't get too happy, and you Ino…don't start making rude remarks…God its like dealing with children!" He added, more to himself than anyone.

"Whatever you lot, just get on with it" Chouji said to the bickering group. Everyone hushed till you only heard the buzz of some passing bugs.

"Umm…well, you guys wanna hear the master plan or what?" Shikamaru broke the silence.

"Wow, shika-kun! I never thought you would be so into this as to call it the _master _plan!" Ino laughed at him.

"Woman…I just want to get this over and done with, I don't want to be here." He said bored. "Now sit." He added with the flick of his wrist.

Ino huffed, but reluctantly sat down near him. The rest did and soon Shikamaru was telling them the _master_ plan.

Kiba led the way, being able to detect if anyone was there, followed on either side by Sasuke and Sakura and at the back Tenten.

"I smell a person dead ahead." Kiba said to his group. Akamaru barked with him.

"He says that the guy is of our friends." He smirked, "Found you." he whispered.

Shikamaru stood on the ground waiting. He new the other team was coming dead ahead, and he new that Kiba would want revenge, and of course he new that fighting will be a but harder. The thing he didn't no for sure was their strategy, they would be a fool to come straight into enemy territory.

He saw a rustle in the leaves, and heard a voice hiss "Shut the hell up."

He smirked. "Sly!" he said to the surrounding scenery.

Sasuke held his position above Shikamaru in the trees, waiting for Kiba to jump out….on cue Kiba leaped out the bushes and faced Shikamaru's glare.

He sneered, "You wana nother ass wooping genius?"

"As I see it, you never wooped my ass in the first place..." He said in return to Kiba's threat.

"Whatever coward, im gona kick your ass anyway!" He challenged the shadow nin.

"heh…whatever."

"Kankurou!" Temari yelled at her brother, "You got us lost again you idiot!" She wacked him over the head with her fan.

"Hey! I didn't tell you to follow me!" He bellowed back.

"Why you lit…"

She was cut short by Gaara who held up his hand at the pair.

"This bickering is tedious."

Kankurou huffed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Temari snarled, letting her brother have the last word.

"Whatever, for more important matters, " she glared at Kankurou, "How the hell do we get out of this stupid forest!" She stamped her foot impatiently.

'Oh yeah, spend some nice quality time with you brothers...stupid stupid stupid' she mentally hit herself repeatedly.

"It was your idea dear sister" Kankurou said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I swear to g…" She was cut off again by her scary little brother.

"Just follow me." He walked away. Kankurou and Temari were glaring at each other the air crackled and sparked between them. Finally the followed there brother.

After a bit of silence Kankurou felt this as his privilege to bring light to the matter.

"Hey brat," He said leaning over Gaara's shoulder from behind. "You know were your leading us?"

Gaara, thankfully, blanked out the brat bit and replied curtly, "No."

Kankurou pulled back to Temari. "Well…its better him than me" He smiled sheepishly under his sisters glare.

Temari couldn't take it anymore, they were _supposed_ to spend nice time together, even though they were together 24/7 anyway.

"Right you two!" She said breaking the peace, "We are supposed to be having a 'fun'time! Now I want to see happy, people!" She pointed at her brothers.

They stared blankly at her.

"You gotta be kidding…" Kankurou said turning back and continuing walking, Gaara did the same without saying anything.

Temari put a hand on her head. 'Why do I even bother?' she asked herself, then followed behind.

The trees looked the same, the ground looked the same, the clouds were the same.

"AHHHHHHHHHH I have to get out of this place!" Temari burst out.

Kankurou wurled around to the sudden noise. Gaara just gave a second glance.

"Hey crazy! Don't do that!" He shouted at her.

"Shut the hell up!" She shouted back at him. "Everything's the same!"

Kankurou sweat dropped. "We lived in a _desert_ nearly our whole lives! And this place is too much the same for you!"

Temari turned red, pulling her fan out she held it threatingly at his chest.

"Feh.." He said pushing the fan away. "You have already proven you can fight," He disappeared, then reappeared behind her, "But your social skills suck."

She turned and lifted her fan to wack him on the head. "HA you can talk! 'im so lonely boo hoo' awww is Kank-woah scared?" she made an imitation of him, pulling a babies voice.

"I WAS 5 FOR CRAP'S SAKE!" He roared at her.

"Quit it." Gaara joined in the shouting.

"Look brat, this was before your time so butt out!" Kankurou yelled at Gaara, putting his anger out on him. He immediately regretted it.

Temari stifled a laugh, biting her tongue to stop herself. He was in for it now.

"I wont bother to squish you, your death would be pointless." He said.

Kankurou let out a sigh of relief.

Getting his posture back he put an arm around Gaara's shoulder.

"Hey lil bro, your not that bad!"

"Don't touch me."

Kankurou slowly lifted his hand smiling awkwardly.

Temari watched the backs of her brothers. 'Why is my family so weird?'

They walked quietly. She saw Kankurou, and then she didn't. His head disappeared form her eye level.

THWACK

Kankurou was crumpled on the floor face first in the ground.

Silence….

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH YOU STUPID HAHAHAHAHA DUMMY!" Temari clutched her sides as she choked out the words through her laughter.

He shot back up as if nothing had happened.

"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled at her, getting red. Gaara smiled slightly getting a good look of his older brother to remember it for a very, very long time.

He stood there fuming whilst Temari was on her knees laughing. She wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Im..I haha sorry." She said to him, getting out the last of her laughter.

"Has anyone told you that you laugh like a horse?" He shouted at her. Her mood suddenly darkened.

"What did you say?" She shook.

"Horse laugh!" He teased, digging himself a bigger hole.

"I DO NOT have a horsey laugh!" She screamed at him, sending a kunai at his head.

He moved his head out the way. "Hey chill, it's a joke…God you took that worse then when I said that you were fat…" The words came out before he could stop himself.

"F..FAT?" She attacked him like a cat, claws out ripping anything she could get ahold of.

"Get…. Of me bitch!" He yelled at her on the floor.

"When you say sorry bastard!" She growled at him. They rolled on the floor at each others throats.

Gaara sat patiently watching them with a mild interest, popcorn appeared in his hands and he munched on them like in the movies. Don't ask me how the pocorn appeared, he has his ways…

"Get the fuck off me!" He pushed her off, jumping back. "God I hate you right now." He spat.

"Whatever cry baby, I'v hated you long before you could talk!"

This stabbed Kankurou in the heart.

"You don't mean that." He said softer.

She turned her back on him and crossed her arms. "I love you Kankurou, deep, deep very deep down…but that doesn't meen I have to like you." She said simply.

This lifted the air a bit. Gaara was munching in the corner, throwing the random popcorn at the two.

"Toink..hey…toink…stop…toink….it!" Kankurou yelled at Gaara catching the popcorn and crushing it in his hand.

"Hey Gaara, see if you can get it in his eye!" She laughed and crouched beside her baby brother.

"Stop plotting against me god damit!" He barked at them..

A crash in the trees stopped there family time. Three heads shot in that direction.

"Finaly, a little bit of action!" Temari smiled as she jumped to were the sound came from.

Shikamaru flew to the floor, he never underestimated his enemies strengh but Kiba was realy going for it.

His back took the fool force of the trees behind him, making the tree collapse by the huge crack which Shikamaru had flown into it.

Kiba stood there, his arms loose by his sides, panting slowly. Sakura couldn't help but gasp at the mere force her team mate used.

Shikamaru gradually got back up, clutching his side. One eye open squinting at Kiba through the blur of pain.

He wiped away the trickle of blood which was coming from his mouth. "You can do better than that." He challenged him.

"heh." He said in reply.

They eyed each other. Thoughts passed through Shikamaru's mind.

'Ok, they should be coming out any minute now…' His eyes flicked up to a sudden movement. Kiba saw this to and risked turning his head to see the disturbance, seeing this as an opportunity to attack he ran at Shikamaru.

Temari jumped into the trees. 'So this was the noise?' Kankurou ran up behind her knocking the branches aside. "Hey, you shouldn't have run off like that!" He scolded her. Her head whipped around giving him a dirty glare. Her head shot back when she saw a hooded figure run straight at someone she knew. Temari suddenly jumped out, her body moving on its own accord.

'Ahh what am I doing?' she asked herself as she landed in front of a certain genius. Kankurou stared at her in disbelief, his eyes wide. Gaara walked into the battle ground, his arms crossed as he glared at them.

Kiba skidded to a halt in front of Temari's fan. Shikamaru had his arms raised waiting for the impact. He lifted his head bit by bit seeing the back of Temari.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!" He shouted at her.

She turned her head. "Shut your mouth, I'm saving your weak punk ass." She said, annoyance coming into her voice.

"Ahh! You ruined everything!" He cried. Shikamaru pulled a tantrum on the floor.

"Stupid woman you've just ruined the master plan!"

"Hey! I'v saved you twice now! You better be grateful or I'll kill you myself!" She turned her back on Kiba and shouted at him. Kankurou thought this was the time to make his appearance.

Kiba wheeled around at the other sand nin. "Oh god, it's the whole family!" He yelled in aggravation.

Temari raised her fist to whack Shikamaru over the head. "Why you ungrateful….!"

Kiba tapped her on the shoulder, cutting her off.

"Damn it, let me finish a sentence around here!" She looked at Kiba, her eyes blazing.

He retracted a bit under her fiery glare. "Heh, excuse me," He said, taking a whole different angle. "But your kinda in the middle of an ass whooping, so could ya move out the way?"

She turned her head back to a red Shikamaru. 'Stupid bastard, he doesn't even know that I'm trying to help him…and on purpose!"

Kankurou eyed his sisters behaviour curiously. 'Hey, she must have a thing for this guy.' He smirked. 'AHA blackmail!'

The hiding teams watched, not really sure what to do. But the same thing went through their minds.

"Lets join in!"

Naruto jumped out of his hiding place in front of Gaara.

He smiled. "HI Gaara, What brings you here?"

Everyone watched in shock as Naruto talked to Gaara like a normal person.

"Heh, we got lost." He said simply.

"Fair enough!" He understood automatically.

"Well, if this little reunion is over, can I see the rest of you?" Kankurou asked aloud to the hidden teams from behind Gaara.

Ino, Shino, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Chouji, Lee and Tenten jumped into view. Standing equal distance apart from each other.

"My master plan…down the drain" Shikamaru whimpered to himself.

"Aww Shika-kun!" Ino said, running over to him, "It _was_ good!" She said reassuringly.

"Look, I don't wanna be rude or anything, but what the fuck is going on?" Kankurou asked to the Leaf ninjas.

"We are competing in a water fight." Sasuke said blandly. "And you are in the way, we would like to continue."

"Whatever dude," Kankurou said defiantly. "We'll be on our way."

"Hold on!" Temari shouted. "We need directions!"

"Oh hell no, I'm not asking for directions and neither are you dear sister."

"What's up with men and asking directions?" She shouted at know one in particular.

"What's up with woman and reading maps?" He shouted back at her in response.

"I can read maps better than you dipshit!"

"You don't know were North is stupid!"

"Hey, did they do this for the whole journey?" Naruo asked Gaara behind his hand, eyeing the pair rant at each other.

Gaara sighed, "Yes actually."

The group watched with interest at the pair fight.

Seeing no way to shut them up Gaara said, "Anyone want popcorn?"

Hi! I was supposed to continue this chapter longer but this seemed a good place to stop, and plus Gaawa (I call him that ,cute!) was quit good in this bit, he only threatened to squish Kankurou once! Record.

Anyway, ill be continuing it form there with the fight scene and stuff! Hope you liked it!

R&R

Frozenangel1992


	6. Water fight

Chapter 6 : Water fight (finally!)

Hi, ok finally the fight will begin, iv stalled it for too long! Sorry, I kinda forgot about Chouji abit, teehee..I'll include him more promise! Ok I'll get on with the chapter here goes…

As Temari and Kankurou bustled about on the floor Sasuke thought this would be a good time to attack.

He lobbed a hidden water balloon at Ino, one of the main threats to his team.

Naruto saw this coming and pushed her out the way of the missiles path, it smashed into Chouji's stomach, who was behind her.

Chouji looked down at the wet patch on his clothes.

"Ah well, looks like I can concentrate on eating now!" He smiled happily, pulling out a packet of crisps and plopping on the floor.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Well, that's seeing the positive side of things I guess." Ino said rubbing her head and propped on her elbows. Naruto hopped up hands clenched up into a fist.

They forgot about the war waging siblings and looked at each other shifty. Who was going to make a move?

Lee's eyes were blazing he shot into the air pounding the ground with water balloons. Stray pieces of balloon scattered the ground. Everyone leaped into the trees at the last minute leaving the ground scarred and wet. Lee dropped onto a branch.

"Damn it, Missed them!" He thought, his eyes getting bigger in determination.

Ino watched the ground to see who would come out first. Naruto, not all for the waiting game jumped out and landed in the middle.

"Hey guys! Come out and lets have a fair fight!" He called.

They sweat dropped again. Shikamaru felt that he should smack his head in dis belief,but that would be to troublesome to do.

Water balloons pounded him from four different directions.

(A/N: Temari and Kankurou had rolled off somewhere by now, Gaara watching them.)

Naruto moved out the way and crossed his arms upset, pouting.

"Yo! That was mean!" He bellowed at the trees.

Shikamaru thanked Naruto mentally, he had just revealed the other teams positions. He signed at the rest of his group to their positions.

They all nodded in understandment.

Since Kiba was the decoy he stepped out to get in the way of Naruto.

"Ah, so one of you did surface!" Naruto exclaimed punching his fist into the air.

"I aint no wimp." Kiba replied loosing his cool quickly.

"Bring it!"

"Gladly!"

Naruto ran straight to Kiba pulling his arm back to send a punch at his face. Akamaru ran up to him biting his ankles in a vice grip.

Naruto whent chibi style tear streaming down his face as he shook his leg trying to get of the rabid dog. He hopped swinging his leg around trying to bash him into a tree by his eratic movements.

Ino saw Sakura oppsite her watching the fight, getting a balloon ready to chuck at Naruto. She started muttering her jutsu catching Sakura in her vision between her hands. She would be vunerable to attacck but she had her team to cover her.

Sakura was caught off guard as something entered her head to take control. Inner Sakura was also taken off guard so she could do little to resist the force. Ino looked through Sakura's green eyes.

'This'll be fun.' she thought happly. Sakura/Ino gave a thumbs up to Shikamaru. Sakura/Ino jumped down next to Kiba and Naruto who was in a headlock.

Naruto realizing that Kiba had no balloons on him tried to unclip one of his own.

Sakura landed next to him. Sasuke wondered why she would do that, she wasn't going by the plan.

Ino loved making Sakura look like a prat. Sakura/Ino grabbed a balloon and aimed it at Kiba.

"Hey wat do you think your doing!" Kiba growled at her.

"Getting rid of a pest." Sakura/Ino replied.

Sasuke realized what was going on, he searched for Inno with his eyes, a hand was draped down from a branch that Sasuke could see.

'That must be Ino's hand, she'll be asleep no doubt.' Sasuke thought, he looked to see if anyone was guarding her. He quickly wiped the sweat from the heat off his head and sprang to the female hand.

Hinata watched Naruto try to push Kiba off, who had grown stronger in the past days. She could still hear some bickering going on by the sand nins (they didn't completely disapear!) and Ino draped on the branch asleep.

Gaara watched both fights flicking back to his siblings brawl.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Temari roared.

"Don't worry I'm not planning on you hurting me!" Kankurou's voice was muffled as his head was pushed into the ground.

"That's it!" Kankurou bellowed. He threw Temari off him and jumped up. He pointed at her.

"Your frickin crazy! Just get the hell away from me!"

"Aww is Kank-woah cwancky?" She spat at him.

The sleepless boy pushed his way between them and glared at them.

"Shut up or I'll squish you both."

"Ha! Go away you little physco insomniac!" Kankurou blurted out. 'Ohshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit…'

They lapsed into silence.

"Im sorry Gaara, I didn't meen it!" He tried to see the expression on his baby brothers face. 'shitshitshitshitshitshitshit..'

Temari felt a great pity for her brother, she wouldn't let Gaara kill him without going through her to.

Gaara looked at Kankurou's desperate expression.

'He really fears me.' Gaara thought.

"Hey Gaara, I wouldn't kill him if I were you," Temari put a hand on her hip. "I mean, you need a male influence right?" Seeing this went know were with Gaara she tried again. "Ur..I need Kankurou to pick on…umm…he's your blood, he's a complete idiot!" She said helpfully.

Kankurou's face twitched with annoyance. "Hey that was nearly all bad things!"

"Yeah well…" Temari waved it away with her hand.

Gaara's mouth twitched for a mille-second that looked like a smile.

'god, I'm stuck with them."

He turned an walked towards the water fight only by unspoken curiosity, his arms crossed and his face not giving away any other emotion.

Sasuke landed next to a unconscious Ino. He looked around to see if anyone was there. A water balloon wizzed past his head and smashed into the tree.

Sasuke ducked and quickly took out a water balloon,not wanting the next attack to hit him so soon.

He drew his arm back to catch Ino when Shino sent bugs over his arm. Sasuke determined to get her still smashed the balloon down on Ino.

Sakura/Ino threw a missile at Kiba. Naruto threw a water bomb at Kiba. He ducked both just in time. The balloons were going at the same speed so they collided with each other above Kiba's crouched body.

Water poured down on Kiba, he rolled out the way just nearly missing the splash of it hitting the sun backed ground.

Naruto not hesitating threw another balloon with all his force at Kiba. Just realizing that Sakura was under some control by his team mate.

'Oh give me a break!' Kiba thought as he threw himself out of the path of the water bomb. It speeded past him and into the thicket of trees.

They heard a splash from the target Naruto's baloon landed on.

Gai grumbled to himself, his hair soaking wet. Wiping away his driping from his forehead. He sighed, he knew that this would happen.

Kakashi saw him and sniggered at Gai's wet face.

"I thought you were a master at dodging things." He whispered to Gai. "You realize what this means right..?" He asked a grin hidden behind his mask.

They had made a bet to see if Gai would get hit by a balloon and when that would happen. Kakashi guessed right, the first day.

"I must count the leaves on a tree then run around the forest in a day.." Gai said but with determination burning in his eyes. "A new day, A new challenge!"

Kakashi sweat dropped, "Yeah…you do that…" he looked over at Naruto through the trees. "Now we must punish the one who threw the balloon right?" He smirked.

He strolled forward into the view of the teams.

"Ah! Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled happily.

Ino decided to return to her body, Inner Sakura was trying to hit her repeatedly over the head.

"Naruto." Kakashi nodded. He looked around and saw the sand nins looking without any interest in the matter.

"Hi," Kakashi said to them. "Now," He turned back to addressing the group, "We have a slight problem!" He called out. "Someone has broken the uber major one rule that should be unbreakable!"

Everyone looked at Naruto accusingly. Naruto shrugged in confusion.

"You," Kakashi pointed at Naruto. "Hit Gai in the face with you balloon." Even saying it Kakashi had to chuckle.

Naruto laughed out loud.

"Well this means you have to be punished." Kakashi continued. "Disqualification!" He shouted out. Pulling a balloon from behind him he chucked it Naruto. It connected with his face.

"Yes!" Kakashi sniggered. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Shikamaru sighed.

Ino whent back into her body, she got up and felt a wet patch on her body. Looking up she saw Saske trying to get the bugs off him.

"Sasuke-kun!" She squeeled. Seeing him in distress she automatically came to is aid, forgetting he wasn't on her team.

"Shino!" She called. "Get these bugs off of him!"

Shino ignored her and walked towards them.

"Your done." Shino said simply.

She looked down, just realizing that she was caught out. "Aww damn it!" Ino cursed.

Chouji who was happily minding his own business cramming his hand in and out of the crumpled packet, only flicking his eyes up to see is friends fight. He savoured the last crisp, scrunching up the packet he lifted himself off the ground, wandered over to a blank Gaara and sat next to him.

'heh…what the hell.' he thought as he imitated the moody posture of him, crossig his legs and sat with his arms crossed.

Ino looked at Shino, pleading in her eyes to let her Sasuke kun go. Shino took no notice of the big blue puppy doy eyes Ino was trying to pull off. The bugs were swarming over Sasuke's body leaving his head exposed.

He tried jumping away but the force of the tiny creatures were pulling him down. Shino unstrapped a cloud patterned balloon and pushed it into Sasuke's face. He squirmed and grimaced for the impact.

A green object flew out from nowhere and smashed against Shino's side. He looked down at the damp patch. His face as blank as ever. Casualy lowering his arm he ordered his bugs off of Sasuke's struggling body.

Ino looked in the direction of the balloon, Lee blended in with the scenery better than all of them he grinned, his teeth sparkling with an un natural whiteness.

Hinata shot out from hiding almost instantly from her safe position to hit Lee from behind.

He wasn't there, just the green leaves. She stopped, looked around.

'Ok…just look out for the sparkle, and then the ping sound.' She thought desperately, activating the Byakugan she turned her head.

Shikamaru lay his head back against the trunk, as long as he stayed hidden he could get away with not doing anything, of course there was interruptions of insults and the occasional crash sound but then, nothings perfect.

Temari let go of her brothers leg and dusted herself off blanking out Kankurou's objections she pointed at there brother who was being 'social' with one of the leaf nins.

Kankurou's shouting drowned out as he looked in shock at his little brother _sharing_ his popcorn with a large kid who was sitting next to him.

He shrugged and climed over the bushes to get to him.

(A/N. Remember they rolled quite far away whilst fighting lol)

Temari followed but didn't dwell on the fact that her brother was actually talking to someone. She walked past more interested in the goings-on of the leaf ninja's.

Something possesd her to shout out.

"NARA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

Birds flew in alarm from the sudden sound. Shikamaru sighed, something deep within him knew that this was going to happen.

"COME OUT YOU LAZY ASS!" she hollered again at the tree tops, narrowing her eyes in search of spikey hair.

He rolled over irritated not wishing to come out he called back,

"Go away woman!" he settled back even though Temari would search and destroy after him.

Everyone seemed to cast there eyes on a fuming Temari which is not pretty. She grunted and shot up her fan beneath her which she kneeled on.

Shikamaru senced incoming danger and decided that it would come even if he moved away from the sorce. A hand grabbed his neck from behind right through the trunk in which his head was resting on. Temari let go and pulled her hand back, she jumped around so that she was looming over the genius Nara.

"So you found me then woman." He said blandly.

"I'll wipe you out stupid Nara!" She growled her eyes sparkling in anger.

Shikamaru sighed putting his hand behind his head and closed his eyes.

"I'm sure you could wipe out the whole forest if you really wanted to. But I don't realy care aslong as you move, your blocking the light."

Temari clenched her fist, she realy didn't like Shikamaru in that moment. Gaara gazed knowingly at the tree in which Shikamaru was behind, a moment later he was sprawled across the gorund in front of Gaara face down in the dirt.

"Is that enough light for you?" Temari roared from the now broken tree.

"Yeah…thanks" Shikamaru mumbled, groaning as he pushed himself up.

'Why are woman so violent?' he asked himself pathetically. Rubbing the back of his head Temari jumped down in front of him.

"You happy now? Im down here, plus im open to be hit." He said sarcastically and added, "Wadya want?" annoyed because his head hurt.

"I just thought I'd tell you that your team is gonna lose without your help, and as I geuss your probably the captain and you shouldn't be hiding." She said tartly.

"Well thanks for that, you were looking out for the team." He snorted turning around to the sand brothers.

"HEY you flirting with my sister?" Kankurou shouted out the blue.

Shikamaru's eyes bugged out and sweat dropped in exasperation.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Shikamaru raised his voice.

Temari went blank her eyes hidden beneath her sandy coloured bangs.

" **Kankurou**" she rumbled, she disappeared then appeared in front of him in a flash. Kankurou realised two things in that second, one: he new he had definatly hit a nerve and noted it down for future blackmail, second: he was definatly gonna pay for the outburst, he was just hoping you would still be able to recognize his body later.

Hinata saw two round eyes watching her from behind a overhanging branch even though the rest of his body had camouflaged with the surroundings. She whipped around, behind Lee and smacked him on the back of his neck with a light blue baloon. His shoulders hunched automatically grimacing under the cold liquid.

"Nice hit Hinata-chan!" He grinned, quite happy because he was absolutely boiling in his green body suit and the cold water down his back were refreshing.

She smiled shyly of her instinct attack.

"Thanks Lee-kun."

"No problem! No hard feelings?"

"Nope." She smiled back to his blinding grin. "You should get back to your group now or at least tell someone your umm…well been hit." She added hesitantly.

Thinking about her odds she realized Shikamaru and her were the only ones left for the team! The others had Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba. 'Oh no, I hate pressure…I have to find Nara-chan.' She thought quickly as she heard voices coming from the clearing below.

She saw Shikamaru try to slyly slink away from the blood craving Temari and Kankurou's puppet (cant remember the name sorry!) standing in front of him as his fingers retracted and twiddled about. Temari had her fan out and was preparing to swing it.

"Ninpou Kamaitachi!" (Sickling winds) she drew her arms back to put it into full force when Shikamaru jumped up to stop her fan he grabbed a hold of it to stop it being sweeped in an arch.

"What the hell are you doing woman? You could bring down the forest as well as your brother." He growled pointing at a recovering Kankurou who held steady but was still shaken up.

"Why the fuck would you care cry baby?" She snarled back.

"Oh how I never tire of my nicknames," He said sarcastically, " You could have killed many animals with that thing and I don't want to find and deer within the death toll or people for that matter!" He snapped at her, releasing the grip on the fan he backed away from hitting distance.

Returning back to normal he casualy dismissed Temari's threats to skin him alive for being a nature loving freak and looked up at two misty worried eyes.

"Umm Shikamaru-kun? Are you done?" She asked quietly. "Umm…we are at a disadvantage now."

"Uh hu, I figured two against Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba." He droned, "What shall we do...what shall...we do." He muttered completely forgetting Temari's loud noises.

Jumping with Hinata into the safe undergrowth he closed his eyes and placed his hand thumbs pressed together and the rest of his fingers matching it below his chest. Hinata waited patiently for Shikamaru to return to reality, activating her Byakugan and traced her eyes through the leaves to the surrounding forest. Circling Shikamaru she spotted the figures of Sasuke and Sakura next to each other stalking around the clearing above their heads in the tops of canopy. She spotted Kiba on the opposite side crouched low on the ground with Akamaru sniffing the forest floor for their scents.

'We'll be found out if we don't move' She looked hesitantly at Shikamaru, ' and quick.' She added seeing the small dog ears twitch in their direction.

"Okay." Shikamaru's voice cut through the silence. "I have a full proof plan." Shikamaru bent his head to Hinata and whispered instructions to her quickly glancing over his shoulder at the slightest rustle of leaves.

Sasuke covered Sakura's mouth to stop her from squealing when a small black bug decided to crawl up her sleeve and make itself home on her arm. She shook her arm wildly trying to shake it off, eventually in her eyes Sasuke came to her rescue, flicking it off casualy and placing a finger on his lips. Then pointing down at the spiky hair which was just visible over the bushes.

Sakura nodded her head and stationed a small crimson balloon on her palm.

Sakura jumped down from the tree with a "haaa!" And smashed it into the black spiky hair. Flipping over she turned to see the Nara - her face turned dark and she let out a long sigh, clenching her fists.

A wooden dummy with spiky tree branches smiled goofily at her sprawled across the floor. She stomped her foot on it angrily. Turning she felt something hit her in the chest.

Looking down at the wet dripping patch on her front Sakura ran into the clearing to shout to the rest that she wasn't in the game anymore.

"Hey! Hey" Sakura cupped her hands around her mouth and hollered to the groups (including sand nins.)

Kankurou stopped insulting his sister and stared at Sakura, a trail of blood dripped from his nose and his mouth hung open.

"Sakura chan!" Ino sprinted into view from her watching place 'Ye she didn't like the girl, but know one deserved to be humiliated like that ' Ino pointed purposely at her own chest then waved franticly at her.

Sakura slowly looked down at her chest and saw a quite see- through patch on were the red coloring was supposed to be.

"EEEEEH" She squealed, wrapping her arms around her top and dropped to a kneeling position.

Kakashi appeared before her in a flash and wrapped a coat around her quickly covering the red girl he then stomped over to the blustering Kankurou and whacked him over the head with the ball of his fist.

"Sakura!" Kakashi called to the crouched girl. " Go to Ino and she'll get you sorted out."

Turning back to a scowling Kankurou he growled in a low voice, " You ever look at Sakura like that again ill rip the eyes out of your head."

Kankurou looked at the angry blue eye that stared at him. "Whatever, its only natural." Kankurou stuck his tongue out at the older ninja and turned around rudely, stalking away to find his brother.

"That goes for you too Naruto!" Kakashi called out disappearing back into his hiding place.

Naruto wiped his nose quickly on the back of his sleeve and grinned innocently at the rest of the group who were out of the game.

They glared back at him.

Shikamaru wiped his brow step one was a success, now to get rid of Kiba.

Hiya, theres a couple reviews being pervy and asked for a wet top scene, so I decided to do it for them! Kakashi is just like a daddy! Ah so protective! Teehee. Review Review - there's nothing I don't like more than peeps giving me a review!

I know, I know - iv tiptoed around the Main fight but ill leave that for the next chapter, I cant give away everything now can I?


End file.
